


Quantum entanglement

by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C), fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Автор уверен, что все в Инициативе «Андромеда» происходило неспроста, что Призрак и Благодетель если не одно лицо, то хотя бы генетически идентичные лица, что просто так никто не будет носить фамилию Харпер, а также, что любовь бывает очень странной.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Quantum entanglement

_Выкурено сигарет за сегодня: 4  
Выпито напитков за сегодня: 7  
Выбито очков в скайболле: 160/0 (пятая отличная игра подряд)  
Сексуальные контакты (за прошлую неделю):  
— Сани Шелани, титул «Самый сексуальный человек Иллиума»  
— Брук Карригар, чемпионка по скайболлу  
— Вела Вишез, титул «Девушка мечты — 2185» в Горячем созвездии  
— Стейси и Стефи Стронг, «Близнецы Терра Фирма»  
— Матриарх Треллани (дважды)_

— Согласно досье Серого Посредника, ты обходишься мне все дороже и дороже, — говорит Призрак, выпуская струю дыма в лицо сидящего перед ним человека, и передает ему датапад. 

Призрак словно смотрится в зеркало: та же мимика, те же движения, та же одежда. Только глаза — другие. Здесь, один на один, в самом защищенном месте в галактике его клон может позволить себе маленькую вольность — снять линзы. Призрак знает, что они доставляют ему серьезный дискомфорт, но клон никогда не жалуется.

Клон, мельком глянув на Призрака, чуть взбалтывает в стакане янтарную жидкость — он тоже всем напиткам предпочитает бурбон:

— Я уже давно приношу тебе гораздо больше, чем ты на меня тратишь. К тому же с матриархом Треллани у нас сугубо деловые отношения — она не любит советницу Тевос так же сильно, как любит наши деньги. 

Он с интересом изучает данные, листая страницы в датападе, чуть улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. 

— Это правда, — кивает Призрак. — Ты оказался едва ли не самым лучшим, что создал «Цербер». Во всяком случае, уж точно самым полезным. Хотя твоя покладистость вызывает у меня подозрения — я все жду, когда же ты предпримешь попытку занять мое место.

— Зачем мне твое место, когда меня ждет целая новая галактика? Ого! Досье Шепард. И масса обнаженной натуры. Хотя вот тут она еще слишком похожа на труп. Зато вот тут… — Он хмыкает, разворачивая датапад. — Надо же, никогда бы не подумал, что у нее такая красивая грудь. Или это Миранда так постаралась? 

Призрак с сожалением докуривает, тушит сигарету о дно круглой пепельницы, сделанной из матово-серого материала. Среди его подчиненных ходят слухи, что она была выпилена из черепа Сарена Артериуса. Он никогда не пытался их опровергнуть.

— Скажи, ты, правда, полагал, что можешь запутать меня? Что за всеми этими «Девушками мечты», «Близнецами Терра Фирма» и прочими я не замечу те ниточки, которые по твоей воле тянутся от Треллани к Низире Т’Кош?

Клон откладывает датапад и выпрямляется. Его взгляд становится жестким, а улыбку напрочь стирает с лица. С минуту он просто изучающе смотрит на Призрака.

— А если я отвечу, что и не рассчитывал что-то скрыть?

— Тогда я скажу, что это называется «делать хорошую мину при плохой игре». Не стоит. Во всяком случае, не со мной. — Призрак тянется к бутылке бурбона, стоящей тут же, на изящной формы хромированном столике. — Я не вмешиваюсь в твои дела с Джиен Гарсон — Инициатива «Андромеда» уже давно стала твоим и только твоим проектом. Но ты позволяешь себе вмешиваться в мои проекты. 

Он выжидательно замолкает, смотря на клона поверх стакана, будто приглашает исповедоваться. Но клон молчит.

— Я могу уничтожить тебя в любой момент, — наконец произносит Призрак, так и не дождавшись реакции. — Однако сейчас я просто хочу понять, почему? Зачем ты вмешался в жизнь объекта «К»? 

— Не называй ее так, — бесстрастно замечает клон. — Ты сам дал ей имя — Кора Харпер.

Призрак холодно улыбается:

— Дал. А еще я потратил на ее создание такое количество денег, что можно купить средних размеров звездную систему. Ты хотя бы представляешь, сколько кредитов и жизней потрачено, чтобы она стала единственным человеком среди «Дочерей Талейн»? Чтобы без подозрений проходила все проверки Альянса и Совета? Чтобы полностью верила в реальность своих воспоминаний?

— Представляю. У меня есть… был доступ к части информации.

— Тогда зачем ты устроил это все?

_Яркий свет освещает огромный стеклянный цилиндр, в то время как остальная часть лаборатории тонет во мраке. Он пробрался в эту часть комплекса тайком, ускользнув ото всех, — мальчишка в теле взрослого человека — просто чтобы показать Призраку, что он умнее и хитрее своих охранников. И теперь он стоит перед этим цилиндром ошарашенный, смущенный, совершенно сбитый с толку обрушившимися на него незнакомыми, непонятными чувствами. Он зачарованно наблюдает за тем, как внутри, медленно вращаясь, словно танцуя под неслышную никому мелодию, плывет девушка, почти девочка. Ее глаза закрыты, а волосы ореолом окружают голову, паря в воде. У нее фарфорово-белая кожа, тонкие запястья и щиколотки. Она похожа на неземное видение. На мечту. Она невыносимо, невероятно прекрасна._

— Затем, что я не хочу оставлять такое ценное вложение средств здесь. Пустое расточительство. Ей придется сражаться самой, либо до последней капли крови защищать тебя. А я могу предложить ей новый мир, новую жизнь. Кроме того, если она поладит с Райдером, это значительно упростит мои задачи в Элее.

Призрак залпом допивает и достает портсигар из внутреннего кармана. Закуривает. Клону до дрожи хочется тоже взять сигарету, однако он удерживает на месте руку, уже было неосознанно потянувшуюся к точно такому же портсигару, лежащему в кармане пиджака. Призрак курит, со вкусом затягиваясь и выдыхая, когда от сигареты остается почти один лишь фильтр, он поддергивает рукав белоснежной сорочки и демонстративно смотрит на часы.

— У тебя, — говорит Призрак, — есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы найти более убедительные аргументы.

_На видео, которое клону принесли агенты, Кора в традиционной одежде азари кружится в необычном, но очень красивом танце. Ее окутывает сверкающая голубая дымка биотической энергии. Она поднимается на цыпочки, резко выгибается, делает резкое движение кистью вверх, закидывает голову назад. Смеется счастливо, беззаботно._

— Я уложусь в пять.


End file.
